Life Changed
by MiyakiRume
Summary: His life sucked. He was just about to give up, until one person changed it right side up, for the first time in his life.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! You people (might) have been familiar with my first fanfic, which was a big comedy one. Don't worry, there'll still be more comedic ones, but this time I decided to do a slightly depressing one. Well, there is always a touch of humor. BUT it seems that the people prefer romance to comedy, so I decided, why not? Well, if you can't stand people being CHANGED then don't read this story. Remember, I warned you. Well, they're not changed to the point of drasticness, but one of the characters decides to go hardcore emo. SO YEAH. ON THAT NOTE WE SHALL BEGIN! Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted. I still don't understand the whole thing with disclaimers….

"COME ON CHIRORI! Time for an adventure!" yelled Ari. Chirori, her golden squirrel, climbed up her arm, and settled on to Ari's shoulder. The Captain looked mentally disturbed. Well, the first girl wasn't quite normal, but now…. He took in the stranger's black dress shorts, gray button up t-shirt, white arm-warmers with gold lace, black fingerless gloves, and white headband with scrutiny. The people of Waffle Town were some odd folks, but this person beat them all on the weirdness scale. "HULLO GOOD SIR! My name is Arianna, but most people call me Ari, and who might you be?" she asked politely extending her arm. "I'm the Captain. Go back to Rune Factory, ya crazy nut!" yelled Old Captain. "WHAT?! WELL! I am not getting off this boat, till' we reach Waffle Town. GOOD DAY TO YOU, OLD MAN!" yelled Ari vehemently. "Now, why are you going to Waffle Town?" asked the Captain. "I am going to be a rancher, alongside my long lost cousin, Angela," said Ari. _"Oh noes, they're relatives!" thought Captain. _

Skip a couple months/seasons…. Now, it's Fall

Ari wasn't particularly interested in socializing, like her cousin, Angela. She was more into farming, tending to her live stock, and reviving the Harvest Goddess with the rainbows. That entire she did. All in a couple of months/seasons. So that is why, the only people she knew where her cousin Angela, Gill, and Mayor Fathead. Time to go exploring!

"Angela, I must ask a favor of you, I daresay. As you know, I have devoted my life to the storyline of Harvest Moon, and none of its characters, so I must say that it is time to meet the peoples!" said Ari. "Why?" asked Angela. "Because you can't beat the game without marrying someone first. And because I want to see Mr. Bluebird," said Ari. "I'm married, and you beat the game for me," said Angela. "Oh, whatever! I just want to see Mr. Bluebird. SEE! Even Chirori agrees," said Ari. "Chit, chit!" said Chirori. "HELLO! MIRACULOUS WIFE OF WHOM I LOVE!" said Owen, coming into the kitchen. Ari hid behind Angela. Ari was afraid of overly muscle people, and Owen was one of them. "OWEN! WASH THE DISHES! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE FRIGHTENING THE GUEST?!" screamed Angela. Owen sniffed and walked away. "OKAY! Time to finds you a man!" said Angela. "WHAT?! NOOOO!" screamed Ari.

Gill's POV

I am bored. No, really bored. Bored to the point that Father even tries to amuse me, fat old man he is. Is there anything that possibly goes on in this Harvestgodforsaken town?!

Chase's POV

Chase slowly snuck out, when Yolanda was on one of her nap breaks. He took the sushi knife with him. He stared at the clear, beautiful pond with little emotion. He grabbed the knife and slowly added to his collection of scars.

Chase's life sucked. Abandoned by his family at the age of six, he set off to a tiny island to make something out of his life. Lately, all he'd been focusing on was cooking. He had no friends. He knew Yolanda was teaching him just because the fat round Mayor asked her to, and because she had nothing better to do. He was frustrated with life. His cooking was growing lack. "You're not putting heart into it!" yelled Yolanda, repeatedly. Looks like he even screwed up the major love of his life, cooking food. So, if life was so painful now, why not end it? It was simple, although there were no guns in this town, he always had his good old trusty sushi knife. It would be a release from the pain. Chase thought about it. Give it two more seasons, if his life didn't improve by then, it was slicing time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That last part wasn't as depressing as I thought it should've been…. I should've cut off the comedy, but oh wells. Now, you may be thinking that I did this fanfic cause' I'm such a big Chase fangirl. Wrong. Actually, I didn't like Chase at all, till I realized he liked oranges. And he isn't my favorite character by the way, but he's up there. I just felt like doing a Chase one cause he had that sushi knife. And cause I wanted to make someone all depressing and dark and emooish. :D SO YEAH.


	2. INSULTED!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted. -___-

"GAH! I'm so tired! I can't believe we spent the whole time helping Mayor Pork Chops, instead of looking for cute boys!" winced Ari. "Fine, we'll go eat. First, let me get my traveling bank account." said Angela. "I'm so glad that Owen doesn't think I'm short…" said Ari, happily. She knew Angela probably said something about not offending her cousin by telling her that she is short blah. Well, at the age of twenty Ari was about four feet and a half feet tall. Angela got her mother's genes, the lovely normal height, the skinniness, and the beautifully normal hazel eyes, whereas Ari got her father's genes gray eyes that flashed green, or blue when she was happily staring at the ocean, the shortness, and the slight chubbiness. Angela blew a loud whistle, that almost caused Ari to go deaf. Owen came like a dog. Ari could only stare. Angela offered no reward, though she probably offered a punishment in the form of wrestling moves if he didn't come on time. Angela had been a wrestler ever since she was six and Ari a boxer when she was four. Ari got teased a lot at pre-school, so instead of having to take it, she could bash their faces in, which is what she would have liked to do, but boxing taught her self control. The trio entered Sundae Inn.

They sat down at a nice wooden table. Ari preferred wood to glass or chrome in the city, any day. Another thing the two sisters had in common was that they both could play at least one instrument like a pro. Angela chose the trumpet, whereas Ari chose the piano. "Oh, don't look now! Its emo Chase!" sniggered Owen. Angela grabbed him in a choke hold, and he didn't speak for a while. "Hello! My name is Ari!" said Ari, pleased to find a nice looking boy. "And what do you want, Shorty?" asked Chase dryly. Angela gasped loudly. Everyone started to stare. Ari's eyes started to fill with tears. She gave him a quick flicker jab to his arm, and ran away sobbing loudly.

Ari ended up at the beach. She always did. Ari found herself calmed by the beautiful crystal blue waves pounding on the soft white sand. She sat with her back against a rock formation, staring at the waves. She had managed to stop crying for an hour. Gill watched the new girl with interest. _So there is something to do in this town after all…._

Chase felt a pain he never could imagine in his arm. He felt so much embarrassment by being noticed by people. They all hated him, before, and now they had a reason, too. After, Jin applied medicine and painkillers for his arm, Angela stepped up, and grabbed him in a choke hold, just like she did Owen. "You dork, go apologize to Ari right now!" yelled Angela. Everyone did as Angela wished. If they didn't they found themselves dead, just like poor Owen. Except he wasn't dead yet, but he was dead in spirit, anyhow. Chase grumbled, and sighed.

Ari sat down for a while, her emotions quelled. She saw Chase sit down beside her, and tears threatened to spill over again. "Okay, I'm sorry, let's start over again. I am Chase," he said, and he extended an arm towards her. Although the words seemed nice and warm, his tone wasn't. He sounded flat and emotionless as usual. Ari shook hands, but she couldn't help noticing the scars on his wrist. "!" "That's nothing, pay no heed. Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore!" yelled Chase, as he ran away. Ari did too.

She ran all the way to the forest. A nice piney place, that was secluded, or so she thought. "HELLO THERE!" yelled a voice. Ari saw a strange blue haired boy, with yellow eyes. "My name is Luke! That's L U K E!" he said. "My name is Ari. A-r-I," she laughed. Luke smiled too. But then Ari finally started to cry. "Aww…. What's the matter? I'm not that scary," said Luke, giving her a hug. Ari blushed…. "Well….Don't you think I'm short?" she asked, sniffling. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that!" said Luke. Ari began to cry again. "Tell you what, we'll promote a series of exercises that should stretch your limbs, so that you'll look much taller!" said Luke, quoting from a book he saw while he was on a FORCED visit to the hospital. "You'd do that?" asked Ari, in wonder. Luke smiled.

Ari felt much braver from the talk with Luke, and she managed to walk back to the Sundae Inn. She walked in, and asked for Chase. "Something wrong with that boy," said pretty Coleen.

Chase walked in the kitchen, frustrated. Something about that girl made him feel…funny. The way her gray eyes stared deep in to yours, and all the hardships she had to endure in life, he overheard from Angela, who was talking with one of her friends. He loved those eyes. Those gray pure eyes. The way she was so different, so kind-looking. He could tell that much from those eyes. Chase shook his head furiously. He couldn't possibly be in love.

I'm not the best romance writer in the world. Probably because I don't read much of them. Maybe, I've read a total of five on . And I was mauled by …. That's another story. Anyways, well…hope you enjoyed as always!


End file.
